End of the Hallow
by Zukassi
Summary: A Warcraft and Magic the Gathering cross over fiction. Zukassi Karlov magister with fading loyalty to the Orzhov, will find herself strewn into Azeroth after making a dangerous decision. What else could happen. Sorry I suck at summaries.R&R!Flameifyouwant


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfiction was inspired while running through timbermaw hold on my rogue alt while he wasn't even unfriendly with them and I took a wrong turn. So I have this small excerpt here just as a future ref. I start the story after the page break.

Anyway- I do not own Warcraft (I wish I did) which is © Blizzard and Ravnica and MTG is © Wizards of the Coast.

Zukassi is just me and I am mine XD

I had barely escaped the furbolg's circumspect view and senses as I slipped away into the Timbermaw den, my heart racing wondering if I would be found while I attempt to make my way to Winterspring- for if I am found I could possibly be viciously beaten by these feral people, for I am hated for being a Warlock, one who defies the very aspect of nature and life- their core beliefs. I quietly saunter to an enclave in the wall, hiding behind the mesh of many vines dangling from the ceiling of the cavern. I hear the heaving footsteps of the feral shaman, hulking shadow behind the veil, go by; and I remained unnoticed. I let out a breath and leave my hiding place. I make my way to a bridge that seemed to be grown from druidic magic, weaving tree and vine into a bridge, which lead to two paths- one that went straight ahead, the other to a staircase. I felt a cool, damp breeze coming from both paths. I venture foward, sure stepped, careful not to step on a twig. I headed for the staircase; before noticing a creeping shadow, approaching down one of the halls, barely lit by the makeshift torches that adorned the halls of the hold; I dove into an enclave in the far side of the room. He passed. So, I slowly crept from my hiding spot, making my way to the hall. I knew I must be soundless, or it could mean my end. But to my surprise, I had accidentally tripped and fell down the triple set of stares leading down the hall, knocking down a furbolg; which fell and let out a bloody roar, signaling the rest of their kin to come to his aid. I broke out in nervous sweat and sprinted down the hall, not caring which way I had went; just as long as I got out. Winding hall after hall, I had not realised I have been stung by a few darts and slashed a few times. I could feel a stronger breeze from the exit. I felt relieved. It was almost spasmodic when I used one of the agility runes I had inscribed onto a parchment I keep handy to nearly triple my run speed, shooting out of the cave. I ran freely out, the Furbolgs giving up on me. I tripped and fell onto the ground; lively and loam. I lift my head after it had stopped aching- then my eyes widened in surprise. I cursed under my breath heavily over the fact that I had ended up in an entirely different location than I had planned- Moonglade. So I think to my self "Well isn't this just fantastic."

--------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes wandered through my library, thinking endlessly about the ominous scroll handed off to me by a shady demon; whom I believed to be from the Rakdos, but he bore a symbol I have never laid eyes on; for it was not the official Rakdos flaming skull that burns with black and red, it was more of a green and twisting purple and black. I shook off the feeling and started to inspect the runes on the outside of the scroll, which were obviously demonic. I started to toy with the seal, scratching it a little; then dropped in it utter shock as the seal blinked at me (for it was in the form of an eye). The eye wandered its gaze around the surrounding area before popping off and crawling away like an insect. The scroll was loose, almost demanding me to pick it up and read it; And so I did. I walked up to it calmly and cautiously to grasp it slightly. I slid my finger under the flap to lift it up further and I began to unravel the alien feeling parchment.

To my surprise- it was a message, and what I had found more obscure was that it had been written in both Ravi (sort of common of Ravnica) and demonic. It had almost been like a letter, requesting me to be audience to a demon named... Kazzak. The name seemed to role off my tongue. Odd. It seems as if I were chosen for something, for it requested that I use a spell supplied by this letter to summon his image to my presence so he can tell me what he has in store. I think to my self- Should I even bother to contact this demon? I could be a target. I am after all Zukassi Karlov, one of the last of the remaining Karlov alive at this point. As much as I hate the Church of Orzhova itself- my family being high ranking priests, bishops, and patriarchs; there would be assassins out to end the Karlov family as a whole; possibly hoping for the downfall of the Orzhov. Or corrupt the church itself, and I would love to do that, for the Orzhov have lied to the people that support this faux religion; for I know the true supporters of the true "unamed god" have passed long ago, leaving the old in the dust. I am already marked as a blasphemer, claiming to know the past of the Orzhov religion and how it has become this corrupt greed mess it is today.

I used my knowledge of demonology to try and interpret the spell, but it was far more complex than I had thought. I thought now would be a good time to be audience to what Kazzak has to say. I had the words in my mind. I headed to the arcane study, for it had ample amounts of arcane energy if I needed it for this. I walked over to the large, runic circle that adorned the floor. I muttered the words:

Azzathiil korae jratyuul gaza'oarg mitenniff heaigenuyt raeu'kopar Kazzak de'jemonicaz lor'gra isthumus...

The rune below me had flared to life with fel magic erupting from the engraved pattern, glowing an ominous green. Wind had kicked up in the study, miniature dark portals had demon runed chains attach themselves to wherever they connected to, runes floating above them too. A light too bright for my eyes had glowed, causing me to turn my head away and wince, before I heard.

"So, you have decided to listen to my offer?"


End file.
